1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to displaying a content list, and, more particularly, to displaying various content lists based on information on content being currently played through a user's simple manipulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, as mass digital storage devices, such as hard disk drives, flash memories, and others, have been used and as content compression technology has been developed, the amount of content that terminals using such digital storage devices store and process has abruptly increased. In comparison to the past terminals that only have tens or hundreds of content items, recent terminals can possess tens of thousands of content items in a storage space of several tens of gigabytes.
This trend has accelerated as network-connectable media terminals such as Internet Protocol Televisions (IPTVs) have appeared. For example, in the case of iTunes Music Store, the online music service of Apple Corporation, approximately 3,500,000 Moving Pictures Experts Group-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) songs are available, and a terminal directly connected to the iTunes Music Store can process several million online content items, regardless of its storage capacity.
Accordingly, research on methods of preparing and using a content list that determines in what order content desired by a user should be played has been conducted.
According to a related art content playback method, in order for a user to play content that does not exist in a content list in a state that content in the content list is successively played, it is required to prepare a new content list or to select other content through a content search.
Also, in the case of playing content while moving or doing other tasks, a user may select another content list if the user does not like the content list being currently played. In this case, the user should stop and reset the content list, which is inconvenient.